David Banner
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: Takes place right after the 2008 movie. Slightly AU towards the middle and completely AU towards the end. Some homage to the Bill Bixby TV show. Hence the title.


Okay, this is my first Hulk fanfic. I'm kind of nervous about posting this, but I decided to anyway. Contrary to the title, which I think sucks, this is based on the MOVIE, not the SHOW. The show is cool, but I think Ed Norton did a great job portraying Bruce, and I couldn't resist writing a story about it.

I hope you like it, (if anyone reads these stories anyway) since there are so few _Incredible Hulk_ fanfics out there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where am I?_ Bruce Banner sat up weakly_. It happened again last night,_ he realized_. I need to get out of here_. Clutching the tattered remains of his pants, Bruce slowly stood up, bracing himself against the harsh rock cave he had hidden in the previous night. Walking along the beaten path, his thoughts drifted to the past few weeks of his life.

Bruce had been in hiding from the American government in Brazil, secretly sending messages to Dr. Samuel Sterns, who was helping him to possibly find a cure for his…condition.

Before the accident, he had been a scientist at Culver University in Virginia. He had been happy with his life. He had a great girlfriend, Betty Ross, who was as pretty as she was smart. But her father was a general in the army. And Bruce worked on a project for him. So sure of what he was onto, he tested the serum on himself.

But something went very wrong. Or it went very right.

Bruce stumbled and fell down, his weak body trembling. Trying to stand up again, he noticed a paved road. His eyes widened and he moved toward it as fast as his brittle legs would carry him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hours of sitting on the side of the road, Bruce felt himself drifting off to sleep. His eyes were sliding closed when he saw headlights and heard a truck approaching. He stood up, clutching his pants, and called out to the driver.

"Stop!" he cried. "Please!" The truck stopped, and Bruce hurried forward. An older man with graying hair smiled at him, but when he saw the state of Bruce's clothes, he frowned.

"Get in, son," he said kindly. "We'll find you some clothes." Bruce smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," he said quietly. The man tossed him a blanket, and Bruce gratefully wrapped it around his small, shaking body. "Where am I?"

"Fifty miles north of Vancouver," the man said. Bruce stared at him. "In Canada," the older man added. Bruce nodded.

"I know," he said. The truck drove along the countryside. Bruce swallowed and smiled sadly, remembering how, countless times, innocent people had helped him out…and ended up dead.

_It'd be better for everyone if I hadn't ever met General Ross._

But a voice in the back of his head whispered_, But what about Betty?_

Bruce's eyes widened as he realized that the voice was right_. If I hadn't met the general…my life would be just as miserable. _

"You all right, there?" the older man asked, studying him like a piece of art. Bruce turned around, startled.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "I was just…thinking…for a minute."

"More like an hour," the man said, gesturing to the small town that now surrounded them. "We're here." Bruce carefully wrapped himself with the blanket and shakily stepped out of the truck.

_A small town. Nobody's ever going to find me here. This is perfect. _

"What do I call you?" Bruce asked as they headed towards a general store. The man smiled kindly and grasped Bruce's shoulder.

"Murphy," he said. "Jim Murphy." Bruce smiled and nodded. "And you?" He hesitated for a moment.

_What should I tell him?_

"David Banner," he said, proud of himself for thinking of a name that was somehow honest…and somehow right.

_David_, he mused. _Huh. I've always liked that name._

"Mr. Banner," Jim said with a smile, "Nice to meet you." The younger man nodded and followed him into the store. "Now, let's find you some clothes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. Normally, my chapters are longer than this, but I just wanted to post this to see if I got any feedback. I will continue it if I get reviews, but if I don't get any, I probably won't update for a few months, seeing as I do have Real Life happening at the same time. (Which includes school, homework, more homework, hockey...and of course, more hockey, which IS SO COOL, and everything else.

Thanks,

Jason


End file.
